


The Scoop

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Scoop

Title: The Scoop  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 795  
Written for this week's [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)**slythindor100** challenge: #54. List. To use at least eight of the provided words in a H/D drabble/ficlet.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for my dear [](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa**. *hugs*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
pin  
pale  
soul  
plebeian  
mirror  
pink  
balloon  
quill  
random  
plug  
perilously  
white  
button  
patch  
ritual  
  
  
~

The Scoop

~

“They’re all out there,” Harry said. “The _Prophet, Wizarding Weekly_ , even _Quidditch Daily_.”

Draco pinned Harry with a baleful look. Harry, always cognizant of his partner’s mood, paled. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I thought you said this would be a quiet evening out,” Draco said. “‘Not a soul but the two of us having a romantic evening’ is what I remember discussing. And, as plebeian as it sounded, I thought it would make for a nice change.”

Harry sighed, then gestured towards a mirror on the wall that showed their reflections. “Well, at least we’re dressed to go out,” he said. “We just have to make it through the throng first.”

Draco squared his shoulders. “Right, well, let’s get this over with, then,” he said, and in a move that had Harry panting, ran his pink tongue over his lips, moistening them enticingly. “Ready?”

Harry nodded, slightly dazed, and as he led the way out through the front door, a barrage of flashbulbs began going off in their faces. Looking up, Harry even saw a balloon floating by carrying a camera.

Draco, in the meantime was taking note of all the assembled press, recognizing people from just about all the publications he was familiar with.

The crowd immediately began shouting questions, Quick-Quotes Quills moving frantically. A smirking man in the corner yelled, and Draco automatically turned towards the familiar voice.

“Yes?” he said.

“Just a random question, but do you and Mr. Potter have plans to make your relationship official?”

Stepping closer to Draco, Harry smiled and answered. “Well, Blaise, as soon as we make that decision you’ll be the... well, perhaps the two-hundredth to know.”

Draco smirked and added, “As Harry said, if and when we make that decision, there will be an announcement, although, we would, of course, like to put in a plug in for bonding, which is a good thing to do.”

With a charming wink into a camera, Draco then began dragging Harry through the rest of the gathered press that soon became perilously close to overwhelming them. It was tough going, though, and soon they were being jostled from all sides.

Draco, a bit claustrophobic, turned completely white, beginning to sweat.

Harry, who had been closely watching him, laid a steadying hand on Draco’s arm, then, placing his other hand into his robes, pulled out a button.

“Ready?” he asked.

Draco nodded and Harry activated the Portkey. Moments later they landed on a clear patch of lawn, no reporters in sight.

“Better?” Harry asked.

Draco smiled, relaxed. “Yes.” Stepping away from Harry, he sighed. “Although that is getting annoying, you know. It’s almost become a ritual. Wish we could get away from them.”

“We could take down the anti-Apparition wards at both our homes,” Harry said. “That way we could go back and forth at will.”

“That’s not very secure,” Draco replied. “There are still Death Eaters out there, and we are both on their lists. We could be vulnerable.”

Harry nodded. “If we bonded, we could move in together,” he suggested. “Consolidate wards and not have to worry about leaving our house.”

Draco looked away. “I would consider that,” he said softly. “But I haven’t been asked.”

Harry blinked, then stepped closer. “I... didn’t want to pressure you,” he whispered.

Draco shrugged, and Harry smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing back and forth across his skin gently. “Would you bond with me, Draco?” he asked.

Draco looked at him. “It’s all right. You don’t have to ask. I wasn’t hinting...”

Harry interrupted him by the most expeditious method available, pressing his lips to Draco’s and plundering his mouth for a long, intense moment. When they came up for air, Draco was speechless, allowing Harry to reassure him.

“I have wanted to ask you to bond with me for months now. In fact...” Harry dug through his robes, finally pulling out a velvet pouch. “I’ve been carrying this around for ages.”

Draco blinked as Harry dropped a plain, platinum band in his palm.

“So?” Harry said as Draco simply stared. “Will you?”

Harry was bowled over by Draco’s enthusiastic reply, which, while non-verbal, was unmistakably ‘yes’.

When they both had calmed, and Draco had admired his new jewelry, Harry said, “Well, where to now? Want to go back and let the reporters know?”

Draco snickered. “You mean go back and tell Blaise?” he asked. “Definitely not. Let him find out the way everyone else will.”

“And how’s that?” Harry asked.

“From _The Quibbler_ ,” Draco said, surprising Harry.

“Luna’s paper? Why?” he asked.

Draco smiled. “Lovegood was the only reporter not there this evening,” he said. “Seems only fitting to give her the scoop.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It does.”

~


End file.
